It is known that automatic transmissions in motor vehicles can be controlled to either fully automatically or manually change their reduction ratio. In the manual operation, the driver usually sets the desired gear by actuating a selector lever. This can be advantageous in the fully automatic operation of the vehicle when satisfactory driving properties cannot be obtained from the driver's point of view.
A shift from fully automatic to a manual operation can be disadvantageous, however, for example when a fuel consumption as much as possible. Especially in commercial vehicles, great experience and discipline is demanded of the driver, if an optimally low fuel consumption is to be achieved by manual gear selection.
In the absence of these attributes, this circumstance can be economically disadvantageous for vehicles in a fleet company. On the other hand, if only fully automatic operation of a vehicle transmission is allowed, the driver's flexibility is extensively limited. This can also be disadvantageous for the driver or economically disadvantageous for the company.
With this background, the problem on which the invention is based is to create a device and a method where a vehicle, having an automatic transmission, can be operated with low fuel consumption and great flexibility regarding the maneuverability of the transmission.